project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
A Single Red Leaf
A Single Red Leaf (紅一葉 Akahitoha) è un Megurine Luka canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X scritto e prodotto da Kurousa P. Può essere sbloccato sbloccando la zona Elegant. E 'anche apparso nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA originale come DLC, ma viene trattato come una nuova canzone in X. Informazioni La canzone era originariamente una canzone Hatsune Miku che è stato ben accolto, con oltre 300.000 visualizzazioni su niconico Douga. Tuttavia, la versione di Luka è il più popolare, con oltre 1.590.000 viste. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"Travel through time to call back the image of a long lost love. Or is it merely an illusion in the red, autumn leaves? Kurousa P's elegant song, reminiscent of Japan's traditional beauty, has now arrived."'' Liriche Giapponese=風に揺らいで　ひらり舞い散る 君の肩ごしに紅一葉 ただ寄り添えば　わかりあえると 悲しみは空に消えるだけ 月明かり照らしてた 遠くの笛の音　御神楽太鼓 ありふれた幸せは 思えばこんなに素敵でした いつか話そう　出会えた喜び 淡い愛しさ　知らずにいた 風に揺らいで　ひらり舞い散る 君の肩ごしに紅一葉 ただ寄り添えば　わかりあえると 悲しみは空に消えるだけ 穏やかに迫りくる 季節は朧げ　誘いし火影 躓いて迷いながら 進んでゆくのも悪くないよ 今を漂い　願いよ届けと 絶えた祈りを　重ねるだけ 忘れられない　思い出がある 君の肩ごし　桜紅葉 強く儚く　世界を埋めて この愛を　永久に捧ぐ 風に揺れて　ひらり舞い散れ 今宵闇夜を　紅く染めて ただ寄り添って　抱かれていたい 悲しみが　空に消えるまで|-|Romaji=kaze ni yuraide hirari maichiru kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha tada yorisoeba wakariaeru to kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake tsukiakari terashiteta tooku no fue no ne okagura taiko arifureta shiawase wa omoeba konna ni suteki deshita itsuka hanasou deaeta yorokobi awai itoshisa shirazu ni ita kaze ni yuraide hirari maichiru kimi no katagoshi ni akahitoha tada yorisoeba wakariaeru to kanashimi wa sora ni kieru dake odayaka ni semarikuru kisetsu wa oboroge sasoishi hokage tsumazuite mayoinagara susundeyuku no mo warukunai yo ima wo tadayoi negai yo todoke to taeta inori wo kasaneru dake wasurerarenai omoide ga aru kimi no katagoshi sakura momiji tsuyoku hakanaku sekai wo umete kono ai wo towa ni sasagu kaze ni yurete hirari maichire koyoi yamiyo wo akaku somete tada yorisotte dakareteitai kanashimi ga sora ni kieru made|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' Swaying in the wind　Fluttering down Over your shoulder I see a single red leaf Just come close　And we'll understand each other Our sadness will disappear into the sky The moonlight shone down In the distance, the sound of a flute and festival drums This commonplace happiness Was such a wonderful thing Let's walk someday　About the joy of our meeting About how　We never knew fleeting love Swaying in the wind　Fluttering down Over your shoulder I see a single red leaf Just come close　And we'll understand each other Our sadness will disappear into the sky Gently, it draws near The season shrouded in mist　The beckoning firelight Venturing out lost and stumbling Isn't such a bad way to proceed May my drifiting wishes reach you Cut-off prayers　Piling up There are some memories　I can't forget Over your shoulder　A red sakura leaf Strong, yet fleeting　They bury the world I'll offer up this love　For eternity Swaying in the wind　Fluttering down Tonight the dark of night　Is colored red I just want to be close Until our sadness disappears into the sky Video Project Diva - Akahitoha Red Leaf DLC PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 【巡音ルカ】 紅一葉 【Project DIVA X】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009